Through The Years
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: 10 Drabbles about Doctor and River through the years for IPod challenge . Enjoy !


**A.N:** I was bored and everybody seemed to be doing these drabbles so I thought I could give it a go.

**Disclaimer:** ı don't own Doctor Who or the songs.

**River/Doctor**

**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

_1. She Wolf- Shakira_

Everybody thought she was the nerdy, glassed archeology student. She was nothing but an overly smart girl, wo had nothing in her life but her books.

They were wrong, but she wasn't going to tell them that. Not until they saw it for themselves.

None of those popular girls or boys knew what she'd been through. Silly, weird, freaky River Song.

None of them knew that she traveled through time and space without using a Vortex Manipulator. No one knew that she'd saved the universe more than the times they failed their exams-which was quite a number-

They had no idea how courageous or beautiful she could be and she was going to let it stay that way. It wasn't the time, not yet.

_2. Shape Of My Heart- Sting_

She saw him from a short distance but she know that he hadn't seen her yet. She was sitting on the bar, not so far away from the corner he was gambling with some Sycronax. She knew he hadn't seen her new look yet. He was too young and scruffy looking, besides he was free of the scars that covered his hands.

This Doctor was going to say a word or two to her mini leather skirts and lace bras. This Doctor had a moral, gambling or not.

He was still smart, still wise and yet not so easily tempered. Little bit mental and yet not so pyshotic like the Master.

He still had something to fight for, someone other than River Song.

She didn't let him see her, not yet not before his time. This Docotr wasn't hers.

She was ready to leave when he saw her from the corner of his eye.

''Ready to party Song? I bet he is around somewhere !''

She just laughed but she knew she was supposed to cry.

_3. Boat On The River- Styx_

It was what made them different from the other couples. Not the age or race difference. Not their own separate timelines.

It was the size of their understanding.

They knew when they had to stop and yet never did, until they found eachother again.

They never cried, if one other didn't.

They never screamed without seeing the sight of the other frightened.

They knew when to stop eahother, but not themselves.

They needed eachother, forever and always. Through the time in one way if not another.

And thy let each other suffer, in their own equal ways, even it meant letting the other die, or kill him herself.

_4. Citizen Soldiers- 3 Doors Down_

Jack always said that it was the 21st century that changed everything. For Doctor it was the Time War. But for her 51st century was the time everything fell apart.

The time her home get ripped apart.

The time 18 year old Jack pulled her 4 year oldself from the ruins of her home. The time 15 years of war began.

He wasn't there to stop it and to be fair she didn't know him yet. But he came, two days after the deaths of her parents.

His last incarnation came carrying the dead ody of her older brother. He saluted Jakc, who responded awkwardly, and hugged her.

He gave her the diary that day, leaving her alone with it and telling her to wait, for him.

_5. Halo-Bethany Joy Galeotti_

He cried the first time he saw the dead men. Men that died because of her one, silly mistake. She stood there, only seventeen, waiting to be punished like a little child. Afraid of him for the first time in her short life.

Now she knew how the magical woman in the story, Rose Tyler felt. So guilty, she hated herself because of her silly mistake. A silly mistake that saved his life.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes, tears o streaming down from her red cheeks.

''Theta..'' she said, her voice bearly audible. ''I'm sorry.''

He didn't even look at her.

''I love you.'' She tried. For the first time in her life, she had said it out loud. He slowly came next to her and wrapped her strong arms around her tiny waist.

''Shhh, River. It's all going to be Ok.''

_6. Love Like This-Natasha Bedingfield_

Their love was like no other. She had seen him like a father when he was already married to her in some other timeline. They had lived it all in a different way. Completely messed up, it was.

25 years of knowing him, he had never said those words though. Not in English, in Gallifreyan once and that was it.

''Does it need saying ?'' he had said. He looked like he was about the cry, and she did cried that night, cried herself to sleep.

Jack told her his story later, 3 years later to be exact. That woman he had never said those word, that woman he'd losed.

''I'm not sure if it was a love like this, but he lived with her River,he truly did. Liike he does with you.''

_7. Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day_

He was still cold at the beginning. She was 18 when they had started to date, him looking at his early twenties.

They had been friends for much longer time and she was sure that she knew everything about him.

Until of course they kissed for the first time, that was when she understood how lonely he really was.

The doctor in the Tardis, no matter how many companions, friends or lovers he has, still completely alone. For anyeternity.

She saw the lonliness in his eyes, in his mind and it broke her heart. She swore then, never to leave him alone again. That's why she watched over his other incarnations.

That's why she broke her heart again and again to sight of him crying after Susan, Sarah Jane or Rose.

That's why she is always there no matter which incarnaticon he is in.

_8. This is The Life- Amy McDonald_

She was drunk. Not drinking with Jack and trying to sleep with him drunk. This was a proper feeling, and for the first time in her life it had hurt more that any hangover she'd ever had.

The Tardis is gone, so is the doctor, leaving her on her own. Drinking didn't even seem like a proper solution but that was the only one she found besides killing herself.

That would have meant seeing him again, she wasn't ready for that, not yet.

So she drunk until it was supposed to stop hurting and she was going to find a little relief. But she was wrong, it only hurt more.

_9. Tatoo- Jordin Sparks_

Crying didn't seem like the solution. Neither was alcohol or sex. He was not the solution anymore. No matter how much she needed him, no matter how much he needed her.

They had to end it, she had to end it. For the sake of both of them. He wasn't the Doctor she loved anymore. He was a different man. Not a different face, not just different habbits, likes and dislikes but a different soul. Different mind, different spirit, different hearts. He wasn't hers, not this Doctor not this unrecognizable man who knew nothing about love, caring or forgiveness. He wasn't one of the stuff of legends anymore. To be realistic, he didn't deserve to be.

He didn't belong there next to Sarah Jane and Martha and Donna and Jack and Rose, and even her.

''Goodbye. '' she said and the bomb exploded.

_10. Hear Me-Kelly Clarkson_

She waited for him, in the world Cal created for them. She waited because she knew, one day, one day not so away he will come back.

She dreamed of the Doctor, told children obut their adventures. The portrait of a perfect hero.

And yet there were those times she was so damn afraid of the reaction she would get when he comes. Would he hate her, would he remember all the good times ?

He came not so long after, well it was a hundred years but it wasn't that long for him, and she cried.

''So these are Donna's ey, and this must be Cal ?''

She didn't even dare to speak, she had no face to.

''I missed you River.'' he says.

But it took almost another hundred years for him to hear her, to forgive not her but himself to be with him again.

* * *

I know I messed up but really half of the songs, I haven't heard them in what 2 years ?


End file.
